Full Moon On Vegetasei
by TheSaiyanSmutHouse
Summary: I've noticed a lack of het when it involves pure Saiyans. Why doesn't Bardock get any loving? Here's my solution: Bardock rushes home to his mate, who has gone into heat, during a full moon. Pure smuttiness ensues.


**Author's Note: Written because I've recently come to appreciate the character that is Bardock. Like Piccolo, there is a serious lack of love on the Internet for these interesting characters. If anyone has or knows of a hole in the wall that houses het Bardock fiction, please, let me know! Until then, here is a little PWP of Bardock with his mate a few days after a mission. **

**Extra smut points to those of you who understand why I chose Tara as Bardock's mate's name ;)**

**Ok soooooo I reread this and I nearly peed myself laughing. I really need an editor. Any takers? So, there was some really ridiculous writing going on which HOPEFULLY no one noticed, but I'm sure you all did. It was just so badly written. Ehm, yeah. Just gonna go thru all the chapters before I post the next installment. It would be super encouraging if I could get a few reviews here and there. Might get the creative juices flowin', if y'all catch my drift *makes a not perverted winky-face but falls flat of her goal***

The red moon hung fat and low in the sky of Vegetasai. All around were the sounds of the planet's inhabitants' expectant calls to one another; howls and shrieks, pain, pleasure, anger, dominance, love ballads, and greeting calls all merged and married together to create a cacophony similar to an amazonian swamp. The land was hot and dry but a heavy warm breeze lowered the temperature into a comfortable 78o. Transformations were taking place all over and excitement clung to the air and swept across to create pulsating currents of electricity. Saiyajin pheromones pulsated in the air, creating an almost toxicity that sent signals to other Saiyans indicating their state of being.

Tonight was a special night for Bardock. Tonight, his female was in heat. Not only was his mate in heat, but tonight was a full moon. And his female was in heat. Did he mention his mate was in heat?

The need to pick up the pace raced through Bardock's veins as he sped through the air, the fluxing waves being given off by the full moon prickled his skin and made Bardock nervous, a tight, almost strung-out type of tension. Even though he had control over his Oozaru form, the call to transform sung throughout his veins. The only thing keeping him in line was the knowledge that his mate was in heat on planet and he had to get to her ASAP. He had gotten a call from her earlier while he was coming back from a successful purge, a brief yet tantalizing exchange that urged him to hurry home and protect his territory and his mate from the frenzied apes that would surely be encroaching now that the moon was out and his wife was in season.

He found her panting and on all fours in the mango grove a quarter mile from their home. Her tail was thrashing behind her and she was whining anxiously, eyes glazed and full-on in heat.

Bardock growled in greeting, a low deep stirring that rumbled from his chest and through the air. It was a specific sound, specific to only him and his bonded partner, a noise that was specialized to each Saiyajin and differentiated mates and offspring. Bardock and Tara had been bonded for ten years, had birthed a child, and were content and familiar with one another. However, that didn't mean that she wouldn't attack him just like any other male if he pushed too fast or moved too close before she was ready.

Bardock had scented five males in the vicinity that were encouraged by the pheromones his hormonal mate was producing. His mate had driven off all of them the past three days and the desperate need to be joined with her other half was clearly showing in the way her thighs trembled and wetness was secreting from her tail's glands, matting the fur under her tail, and dripping down the appendage as it whipped wildly about behind her, both in an effort to cool her off and to burn off sexual frustration. Unconsciously, Tara was scent-marking the territory around her, the droplets of excitement being flung through the air by her tail were landing on trees and bushes and the ground around her. Her tail also acted like a propeller in sending her scent to anyone standing within ten feet of her.

Bardock approached his partner carefully. Though they had been together for ten years and he had had the pleasure of experiencing every one of Tara's estrus's, it was still prudent and respectful to announce his presence and approach with caution, "Hey baby... Daddy's home. Miss me?" Bardock crept forward and put a rumbling growl in his throat.

Tara was in the middle of riding a particularly strong contraction and whimpered with keen need. It didn't seem like she had recognized him yet, but she wasn't attacking him either. Bardock decided to try again, "Hey...hey honey...here I am. Daddy's here for you," Tara raised her head to look at the voice that sounded so rich and familiar. Recognition started to seep back in as Bardock continued, "It's me baby, just me. You don't have to worry about all those nasty apes anymore. I'm here now." Bardock had reached her resting spot and was extending a hand. He carefully ran his hand up from the back of her ribcage to her shoulder. At the warm touch of her familiar, Tara shifted closer, placing her arms around his green and black battle armor and rested her woozy head on his breast plate. "Hmm, this cycle is hitting you pretty hard, huh?" Tara panted and nodded, breathing in the musky smell of male arousal mixed with something woodsy, comforted now that she had secured her proper mate, the same mate that she had known and been with intimately for the past ten years.

Bardock shifted to a sitting position and let her climb into his lap, running his hands along her sides and making soothing circles on her back. His nose nuzzled into her short, black, spiky hair and inhaled the stimulating perfume she was emitting, the scent immediately tightening his loins and making the tender moment uncomfortable. Still, he performed his husbandly duties and offered his protective embrace.

Bardock rubbed his nose up and down the length of her neck, inhaling her delectable warmth, then started placing tiny kisses at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Tara's panting had subsided somewhat, but her inner fire was still raging and now that her mate was finally here her instinctual hindbrain was screaming at her to have him lay claim to her. In response to his tender kisses and caresses, Tara huffed and nipped at his ear, ran her tongue gently along the shell and outer edges, then traveled down his jawline, to nip and coax his lips to hers.

Tiny licks traveled along his face until her lips met his. When his lips met hers, she took his mouth in a grateful kiss, massaging it with hers for a while before taking his bottom lip between her extended incisors and sucking on it.

Bardock growled, pulling her closer, hands still comforting. Tara readjusted her legs so that they were wrapped around Bardock's waist and now her heat was closer to his arousal. Bardock lifted his hips to grind against his woman and their kiss became even more heated, tongues gliding against one another's. One of Bardock's hands came up to massage her neck and Tara grunted in the back of her throat as he eased a tension knot. Her hands were working at pulling the top half of his battle armor off and their intense kiss was momentarily broken as she lifted it off and tossed aside. Meshing their mouths back together, Bardock slid his hand down to her lashing tail, feeling the slicked fur and ruffling the fur with two fingers. Tara gasped and whimpered, becoming Saiyan putty in his arms. Her dress had ridden up along her hips and all that was in the way of her core and his erection was the blue, standard-issue battlefield spandex. Tara ground her wet, throbbing core into his crotch, whimpering wildly as Bardock squeezed and caressed her twitching tail. He thumped his pelvis upwards in response to her grinding, their dry humping becoming wet fairly quickly.

Tara's eyes rolled when Bardock's fingers went from teasing her tail to pushing into her tight entrance. She groaned as the finger swathed her core then moved on to her clit, the collected juices making the swirling motions slippery. Bardock lightly pinched the nub and was rewarded with a sharp yelp that turned into several more keening cries as the same finger dipped back into her clenching entrance. Tara's tail whipped the red earth below her several times, drawing up plumes of red dust illuminated by the scarlet moon. Two more fingers were pressed into the screaming female.

"Baarrrrrrrr-dock!" His name started in a growl and ended in desperation, "Please, 'Dock! Please don't..." The first words he had heard from her all night and they were, 'Please, don't'?

Bardock shifted quickly to push the whimpering female onto her back as he hovered dominantly over her trembling form, "'Please don't' what, baby?" A loving tongue cleaned her flushed face gently, fingers still firmly lodged inside, searching for that spongy spot.

"Nnnnnmmm...Don't tease me!" Bardock chuckled, a warm seductive sound that had her tail curling.

"Alright, no teasing, let's just get right down to business. Now spread 'em." His fingers pushed against her inner thighs, rubbing lightly as she opened for him. Bardock's eyes dilated at the site of his wife so horny for him and only him.

"That's it baby. Spread 'em wide for me. I wanna feel you when you cum. I wanna feel those sweet walls of yours clench and spasm around my fingers. I wanna feel, and smell, and taste your sweet honey run down my hand and make me just as wet and sticky as you are," she whimpered at his crude and dirty language, blushing scarlet, "Ah ah, keep 'em open." Pearly whites flashed before her eyes before she felt a hot tongue lave over her face, "You're delicious. I want to lick you, and suck you, and fuck you." Tara quivered and panted in excitement, "You want that? You want me to do that to you, baby?" His fingers curved against that electrified spot inside of her and stroked faster, pressing down until he finally made her howl.

"That's it, sweetheart. That's my girl. Cum on me." Bardock removed two of his fingers then shoved his pointer finger in and swirled the digit around.

"That's it baby, come on...Come on. You can do it. You're almost there, I can feel it. That's it, that's it, baby. Almost...cum for me baby, cum for Daddy..."

Her throat worked for several seconds before finally releasing the howl lodged in it, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Nnnnnnnnyaaaaaaaaahhh!" Tara thrashed beneath her lover and screamed bloody murder against his unrelenting finger, desperately attempting to get away yet at the same time come closer. A few more rotations, a shove of two fingers, followed by a thumb pressed to her swollen nub and Tara came, her inner walls shuddering and clenching around Bardock's digits just like he wanted.

Bardock's entire hand was coated in her sticky warm release and he purred in male satisfaction at the sight and feel and smell and sound of the panting female beneath him. _His_ panting female. His female that had chased five other Saiyans off, while she was in heat. His charcoal eyes gazed down at her appreciatively and his clean hand rubbed soothingly against her belly. The hand that had previously been inside of her was brought up to his mouth and was savored. As his eyes moved along her heaving body, Bardock lowered his hand to his unattended length and slowly fondled and slicked himself. Precome dribbled out from the tip and mixed with Tara's aftercome.

Warm coal met with hazy grey and a deep rumble from the male above her promised pleasure to come.

**AN: So, there's chapter one. What I need to know from you loverlies out there in fanfiction land is whether I should simply keep this a "Bardock Gets Some Tail" tale or push it for something else. This is my first ever work of fiction and I am creating this on an iPad so words are place all probably** **over the ... -)_(-**

**Anyway, let me know what you think!**


End file.
